


【榎本吉本】20個縱慾實錄

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊羞恥普類20題，縱慾。＊暮雪的點題。





	【榎本吉本】20個縱慾實錄

1.面對攝影機無助地哭泣

「徑、くん⋯⋯要拍就要、拿好、啊⋯⋯」噘起屁股被按在牆壁上狠操，吉本荒野轉過頭看著只顧在自己身後抽插，連攝影機都拿不好的榎本徑，伸出一隻手握上榎本徑拿著攝影機的左手，把鏡頭好好對準了自己。

「哼嗯、徑くん⋯⋯」

「啊⋯⋯真是好風景呢。」鏡頭拍了幾秒兩人的交合處，接著帶到吉本荒野因為禁止自瀆痛苦而歡愉的模樣，榎本徑更是用力，快速的抽插讓肉體的啪啪聲也被攝影機錄進去。

「嗚、徑くん饒了我吧⋯⋯」

兩行淚水滑落吉本荒野的臉龐，快感夾雜著羞恥心，使他搞不清楚自己到底為何而哭泣。

「嗯、不行喔。吉本老師我們說好的，要錄下我把你操到哭最後插射的整個過程。」

差點太舒服而鬆手，榎本徑努力拿好攝影機，對準了吉本荒野以後露出狡猾的微笑。

2.寵物的全程圍觀

「看什麼看、是、哈啊、沒看過嗎⋯⋯」

「呵⋯⋯」

「徑くん不要笑⋯⋯」

迷糊的倉鼠聽見主人的聲音，立刻跑到籠子邊跳來跳去，無辜可愛的雙眼看著吉本荒野。

「喂、你、去睡覺啦⋯⋯」

身後傳來猛烈的撞擊讓吉本荒野的字句破碎不已，從榎本徑拉下自己褲子插進來之後，田子雄大（倉鼠的名字）便自木屑裡鑽出，探出頭一臉天然的看著他被壓在沙發上以背後式交歡的主人。

以為主人要餵自己東西吃，興奮地伸出牠短短的小手跳呀跳，睜大眼期待主人吉本會疼愛自己。

「已經、餵過你了啦⋯⋯」

「沒錯喔。雄大應該已經吃飽了吧。」榎本徑用力捏了下吉本下身前端，後者弓起身，可以看見田子雄大失落的跑到滾輪上縮成一團。

「所以、雄大要好好看清楚，你的主人還沒吃飽呢⋯⋯」

「徑くん、做什麼、嗯啊⋯⋯」

「雄大有在看吧？換我要來餵飽你的主人了。」

3.桌子下唯一能夠避開攝像頭的一片區域

宴會漫長而無聊。難得著較正式西裝的吉本荒野就坐在榎本徑旁邊，直盯著男人望著遠方不知到有沒有在聽主持人講話的側臉。會場因為接下來要致詞的人身分崇高而鴉雀無聲，吉本荒野才聽三十秒就開始想睡覺了，到底是誰邀請榎本徑的啊，對方還拖自己一起來，說什麼來就對了不出席會出事。

好無聊。好無聊。

吉本荒野東張西望，先看看面前空蕩蕩的盤子，再看看亮晶晶的刀叉，榎本徑的眼睛眨了兩下，左上方有台監視器，在他左手邊的女士緊盯著他對面的大叔⋯⋯

吉本無聊的伸出手指戳戳榎本徑放在腿上的雙手，榎本徑面不改色地望著主會場，卻將一隻手伸向他。

按住榎本徑的手，吉本荒野打趣地伸出食指，指尖輕點榎本厚實的掌心，沿著掌紋來回摳弄。

知道吉本的意圖，榎本徑抓住對方的手，搔著吉本的指縫，如羽毛般輕柔地撫摸令吉本玩心大起，指腹滑過榎本的手背，緩緩離開的時候用兩根手指夾住榎本的指頭，用力夾了下才抽開。  
躲在桌子下光是牽手就能調情，榎本徑也挺佩服吉本的，吉本荒野總是知道該怎麼引起他的注意。

撩過吉本的手，榎本徑忽地抓住那隻手，與對方五指交扣。不好好抓住的話⋯⋯

榎本徑用膝蓋預測到的事情還是發生了。

識破了榎本徑自以為浪漫好拐人的牽手伎倆，吉本放開對方，把手伸向榎本徑的腿間。

明知道有監視器，明知道四周都是人⋯⋯放到桌子底下的手隔著布料撫摸著榎本蟄伏的性器，偷偷摸摸按摩著褲子下的男根。

榎本徑維持同樣表情卻嚥下口水的小動作被吉本荒野看見，他得意地更賣力，指尖不輕不淺地按在榎本微微撐脹的那一包上。

開始覺得吉本的撫摸構成威脅，榎本徑皺起眉頭，捏了下對方在自己身上捉弄的手，轉過頭看向吉本，嘴唇輕啓欲言又止。

好舒服——吉本再不停下的話，他沒有自信克制的住，想在這種場合這個時候起身把吉本抓去廁所的衝動。

『さあ，徑くん該怎麼做呢？』

4.KTV包廂裡還在唱歌的朋友和包間廁所裡的淫亂

『You are my soul ! soul !』

包廂外嵐的成員大野智跟櫻井翔唱著他們的出道曲，來唱歌之前已經跟其他人喝了一輪，到KTV唱歌時自然是又被榎本徑跟吉本荒野灌了一輪，此時醉醺醺的兩個大叔癱在包廂沙發上亂吼亂唱，又點了好幾首他們的歌。

隔著一道門，包廂廁所裡的吉本荒野則沒有那麼輕鬆。

「徑くん⋯⋯快⋯⋯」

「別那麼著急、嗯？」

「先、打出來就好⋯⋯」

榎本徑的手來到自己下身，家庭教師吉本匆忙的吻上對方，一手撫弄著榎本的睪丸，用指尖時不時擦過鈴口。性慾被擅自破解喇叭鎖闖進廁所裡與他熱吻的榎本徑挑起後，本來是沒打算停下要讓對方進來的（畢竟上衣口袋就有保險套了），但吉本荒野熱烈的態度一轉，反而要榎本徑趕快解決。

一截指節探入臀縫間，榎本徑撩起吉本的上衣，在底下留下吻痕，「不想？」

「回去再繼續嘛徑くん⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯好。」榎本徑心想，到KTV來他是絕對不會想開口唱歌的（除非吉本荒野跪下來求他開金口），而且KTV包廂氣氛好，廁間是個做壞事的絕佳地點，順利的話還能匆忙來一發，只是沒想到吉本荒野居然不允許他進入，是一大失算。

「徑くん是不是在想為什麼不行？」見用手不夠快速，吉本荒野將對方壓在廁所磁磚牆壁上，接著蹲下，用臉頰蹭了蹭榎本徑腫脹的男根。

「你應該會很喜歡才對。」

「我是很喜歡啊。但是⋯⋯我點的那首Endless Game快到了，我好想唱喔。」吉本荒野笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，「所以要快一點才唱得到啊。」

「⋯⋯」看著吉本荒野張嘴含住自己的下身，榎本徑已經在腦內構想出下次邀吉本荒野去KTV唱歌時，他該如何把監視器錄像調包，然後光明正大在包廂而不是包廂廁所裡要吉本荒野一邊跟他做一邊拿著麥克風唱歌了。

5.衣櫃裡黑暗空間帶來的敏感

四周一片漆黑，除了透過縫隙射進來的光線。視力差的榎本徑拿下眼鏡後看不到任何東西，遑論是一片黑暗中。除去視覺後他覺得此時自己其餘感官放大，非常不妙。

他能清楚感受到吉本荒野是如何扶著他硬的發燙的下身坐下，和吉本皺摺的穴口與緊緻的內壁是如何包覆著他。

家庭教師嫻熟的環住他，舌尖撬開榎本徑的雙唇，色情地舔過榎本嘴角，吸吮上唇時發出的水漬聲讓榎本徑想起那張嘴在吸吮他的肉棒時，吉本貪婪無厭的樣子。

吉本荒野因為愉悅而發出的喘息在榎本徑耳邊無限放大循環，喜歡卻沒辦法完全叫出來的忍耐聲更讓榎本把持不住。

吉本甚至伸手捏了捏榎本徑平時鮮少被觸摸的地方，例如乳首，榎本徑反映稍微激烈了點，身子一顫，連帶讓在吉本荒野體內的下身往更深處去。

「徑、好敏感啊⋯⋯嘻嘻。」

不滿的想教訓吉本荒野，對方卻用指尖抵住榎本的嘴唇，阻止他講話。

「噓。機會難得，徑くん體驗一下吧⋯⋯讓我自己動⋯⋯」

6.被餵下木天蓼屈辱地跪趴求歡

微鼓的臉頰摩擦榎本徑的大腿，五指指尖摩娑著腿間，閉上眼睛勾起嘴角，愉悅享受的表情似喝醉微醺，聞到榎本徑下身的男性氣味，忍不住深深喘了口氣，光是氣息就使人興奮。

男人濃厚的味道並不令人討厭，吉本用臉蹭著榎本徑的勃起，前列腺液在吉本臉上留下水痕，跪在榎本腿間翹起屁股，自己還沒碰觸的下身硬挺，空出一隻手為自己手淫。

「嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

張嘴吸著底下的兩顆小球，好看的長睫毛躺在眼瞼，讓榎本徑看了想射在吉本臉上。

「徑、嗯、後面⋯⋯」

身體軟綿綿的⋯⋯慾火中燒⋯⋯

轉身趴在地上，噘起屁股吉本對著榎本徑。

「插進來⋯⋯」

轉過頭半瞇起眼望向榎本徑，兩隻手主動掰開臀瓣，想被榎本「主人」的味道填滿，吉本荒野像隻頑皮的小貓，只差沒有尾巴而已。

「喵嗚⋯⋯徑くん⋯⋯」

「吉本。」他握著男根，對準穴口深深插入，一次頂到最深，撐不住快感的吉本上半身趴在地上，菊穴一縮一縮地吃著榎本徑。

沒刻意隱瞞舒適的吉本低吟出聲，仍帶著老師充滿餘裕的笑容，拉著榎本徑要親吻。

「好舒服⋯⋯徑くん、再快⋯⋯」

看來吃了木天蓼的吉本荒野小貓咪喜歡這樣啊。榎本徑掐著吉本的腰，對方敏感的扭動，下身也進到更裡面，羞恥什麼的都不重要，吉本荒野前後摩蹭，嗯嗯啊啊的沒停下。

「看來、你喜歡我的逗貓棒⋯⋯」

榎本徑舔了舔吉本同樣敏感的耳垂，在對方經歷一陣酥麻中抽出性器，再重重向前一頂。

7.開會時被舔到欲仙但只能做出平靜的樣子

電腦螢幕打開，內鏡拍攝榎本徑的上半身，不得不參加保全公司的經營會議，為了方便省時變成線上會議，打開視訊就能開會了。

「有人有問題嗎？」

榎本徑面無表情盯著電腦螢幕，回了「沒有」兩字。

「那榎本さん可以說明一下公司業績成長嗎？」

「好的。咳⋯⋯」

低頭看了眼底下的吉本荒野，榎本徑使了個眼色要對方不要鬧了。

吉本笑了笑，與榎本正要放到下方阻止他的雙手交握，靠上榎本腿間的男根，像舔棒棒糖一樣伸舌舔過柱身，雙唇含著根部。

「上個月安裝費賺了⋯⋯」

發硬的下身在吉本口中脹得更大，指尖穿過對方髮間揉捻，按著後腦勺要吉本更加賣力，臉上的表情卻仍然沒變，吉本荒野讚嘆地張嘴含到最深，他簡直都想頒給榎本徑奧斯卡獎了，沒想到榎本那麼會裝。

「啵」的一聲，前端離開吉本溼熱的嘴巴，匯報狀況的榎本徑偶爾停頓，但他平常講話也時常停頓，沒人懷疑，他簡潔有力的下結論，報告完畢。

「還有問題嗎？」吉本荒野聽的出來榎本的聲音略微顫抖。

「沒有的話不好意思先告辭了。」

一口氣闔上筆電，榎本徑盯著藏在桌下替他口交的吉本荒野，既然他要玩這麼大，那就來好好配合一下吧。

8.天台上的呻吟

「喂、徑くん你想做什麼？」

雙手伸進對方的上衣裡，沿著腹部往上撫摸，兩指指尖搓揉乳首。

「等等⋯⋯說好監視學生你不能打擾的、」

忽略對方的話，親吻對方的後頸，那人敏感的發顫，手中的望遠鏡差點掉落。

「徑くん⋯⋯」

「你繼續。」

一隻手伸進吉本的褲頭，來回摩擦男人底褲下的分身。

「哼嗯、等等再要啦⋯⋯」

作亂的那隻手頓了下，卻沒有照吉本所望停下來，反而是從褲頭抽出，改成進犯微翹的渾圓。

「繼續。」

「徑くん、嗯⋯⋯」

刻意撩過臀縫，揉捏吉本的屁股，接著整個人靠上，用膝蓋磨蹭吉本的腿間。

「哈啊、變態⋯⋯」

「你喜歡。」

「徑くん⋯⋯天台好冷、回家做嘛。」

「繼續，說好你要監視學生的。」

「不要再摸了⋯⋯徑くん、嗯哈⋯⋯再摸下去⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

放下望遠鏡，吉本荒野轉過頭吻上對方，「現在、就在這邊做吧？」

9.更衣室還有人在換衣服和更衣櫃裡被抑制的嬌喘

「嗯、嗚⋯⋯」

「外面還有人⋯⋯要是被學生知道老師這樣子，沒關係嗎？」

控制力道，榎本徑不讓更衣櫃發出聲響，每次挺入吉本荒野都像計算好一般拿捏分寸，使對方離最舒服的那一點還有一小段距離，再適當給點甜頭，夾帶一次的深刻進入。

吉本荒野摀著嘴，下身被榎本徑握在手中套弄，前後刺激下，後穴稍微縮緊，在令人緊張的地方既焦躁又有趣，榎本徑會因為生氣（氣他又「不小心」在奇怪的地方發情，然後自己禁不住誘惑只好就地解決因地制宜），而做出出乎吉本荒野預料的舉動。

「還是其實沒有關係？讓大家看看，吉本老師真正的樣子？」

擁擠的更衣櫃裡他們肌膚相貼，榎本徑惡意加快擼動的速度，吉本感覺自己在榎本徑懷裡體溫升高。

「唔、嗚⋯⋯」

「等等在你射出來的時候，我就把鎖打開⋯⋯這樣大家都會看到吉本老師被幹的失神的模樣了。」

「徑くん⋯⋯」

不過吉本荒野可以放心，他的榎本徑是絕對捨不得開鎖把他分享給別人看的。

10.泳池內冰冷的水和炙熱的兩人

冰涼的池水跟隨挺進的動作湧入，榎本徑大力抽出下身，濁白的液體從吉本一張一闔的後穴中流出，變成一團沉到水底。

圓潤的水珠從吉本髮梢落下，撫弄對方濡溼的頭髮，榎本徑閉上眼睛按著吉本的後腦勺，掠奪對方的唇瓣。

「呼⋯⋯」

水中載浮載沈，吉本鬆開夾在榎本徑腰上的雙腿，腳尖碰到池底，靠在泳池邊喘著氣。

揉揉榎本一樣帶著水滴的短髮，眼前的男人沒了平時的黑框眼鏡，赤裸的身體浸在泳池裡，平常藏在毛衣襯衫底下的身材意外精壯，厚實的背抱起來很有安全感。

「徑くん⋯⋯」

男人霸道的再次吻上來，激起池水波動，氣息交換間有淡淡的氯水味。

游泳池性愛特別刺激，吉本享受地蹭了蹭面前性感的男人，冰冷的池水為他們熾熱的身體降溫。

「好冷。」

「冷？」

榎本徑要吉本轉身背對他，手指侵入對方後穴翻攪，冰水溢入吉本體內，把還沒清出來的精液擠出，換上更大的肉棒挺進。

「溫暖嗎？」

「我還以為我們要上岸了。」

「再一次。」

輕吻後頸，榎本徑依依不捨的再次開始頂弄。

11.狹小的浴室卻要容納劇烈的運動

「不行、哈啊、你搞什麼⋯⋯」

「幫你清乾淨。」

「才沒、徑くん⋯⋯你早就知道了吧。」

「知道什麼？」

兩指抽出，分開兩隻指頭，濁白的體液牽著絲留在指尖。

放進浴缸裡用水沖掉，榎本徑再次將手指送入趴伏在他身上的吉本身後。

「哼嗯⋯⋯知道浴室裡會再一次，因為太舒服了忍不住嘛。」

「當然。自己坐上來。」

「喂徑くん太過分了⋯⋯」

吉本拉過榎本徑的手到他酸疼的腰按摩，嘟著嘴湊近榎本徑的嘴唇卻不親下去。

「幫個忙嘛⋯⋯徑くん也受不了了對吧？」

「並沒有。」

「說謊的是壞孩子要打屁股！」

兩個人同時低下頭看向榎本徑仍舊無法抗拒而勃起的下身，果然他是個正常的男人，經不起吉本荒野再三挑逗。

嘆了口氣把吉本拉起壓到浴室牆上，狹小的站立空間讓他們緊緊貼在一起，榎本徑沒輒地將性器擠進對方腿間，插進剛清好的後穴裡。

要他們不縱慾過度也太困難。

12.陰暗潮濕的地下室，冰冷生鏽的鐵鏈

吉本仰起頭，喘息聲迴盪在地下室裡，雙手扯著生鏽的鐵鏈，上頭鑲了難解的鎖，讓他無法逃脫。

「徑くん、哈啊⋯⋯」

渴望被觸碰的身體不停顫抖，慾望在吉本心底越漲越大，腦海中浮現榎本徑的身影與形狀，光靠想像下身便更加硬挺，夾緊雙臀，想像榎本從後面粗暴地進入時，對方是怎樣的角度、怎樣的力道，還有他前端的傘狀、微微上揚的柱身是如何緊緊箝進自己裡面。

吉本荒野雙腳打開，緊靠著牆壁低喘，赤裸的身體在微涼的空氣中發熱，在地下室中散發的香氣令他神魂顛倒、意亂情迷，加入催情效果的水蒸氣機讓地下室的空氣變得淫靡。

他渴求被榎本填滿，然而地下室只有他一個人。下身已經站起，後穴一張一闔的收縮著，吉本荒野身上已染上一層薄汗，燥熱難耐。

「徑くん、欲しい⋯⋯欲しいよ、」

用力扯了扯捆住雙手的鐵鍊，他就連自慰也不行。

「徑くん⋯⋯玩夠了吧⋯⋯」

徑くん、徑くん⋯⋯

通往地下室的樓梯傳來腳步聲和金屬鑰匙的碰撞聲，抬起頭能看見男人貓著背緩緩走下。

疲憊的吉本勾起微笑，沙啞的低音在地下室迴響。

「いいねえ⋯⋯」

13.被強行套上的兔子裝和內褲

「徑くん、我、」

聽見跟吉本荒野截然不同的語氣，沈浸在開鎖樂趣裡的榎本徑心思一下子被拉回，那用有些不確定的聲音叫他的人不是吉本荒野，而是田子雄大。

抬眼望向剛從房間走出來的田子，榎本徑停下手上的動作，整個人靜止在那不動三秒鐘。

「是吉本荒野硬要我套上的⋯⋯」

他困擾的捏了捏頭上的兔耳朵髮窟，身上光溜溜的什麼也沒穿，除了身後長出短小毛茸的兔尾巴⋯⋯尾巴的一部分還塞在自己後穴裡，好讓裝飾用兔尾巴不會掉下。

超級可愛，而且超性感。

榎本徑的視線掃過田子腿間，那人羞恥的用手遮住，但想想榎本都看過了也沒有遮掩的必要，但是不行，太羞恥了。

「過來。」

「唔⋯⋯」

田子雄大紅著臉走向榎本，他一靠近就被榎本抱了滿懷，不安份的手掌揉捏他的雙臀，戳了戳毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，讓肛塞更往裡面。

「哈啊⋯⋯」腿軟而後穴夾緊，田子咬緊下唇，看著榎本徑的眼神無辜卻又滿是欲求。

想要被對方擁抱，想要與榎本徑親熱結合。

垂下的兔耳髮窟讓田子看起來更楚楚可憐，軟嫩的嘴唇貼上榎本徑的，喜歡和依賴的心情使田子放鬆的交給對方。

「徑くん⋯⋯抱我。」

這麼可愛的小兔子，怎麼能不吃掉呢？

14.抖動的車體，弄髒的真皮座椅

東京某保全公司的公用廂型車停在路邊，比一般自小客車更寬敞的後座對榎本徑跟吉本荒野來說，是再好不過的臨時發情解決地點。車子因為裡面的人的大動作而晃動，但他們毫不在意。

「哈啊、嗯、徑くん這台、是公司的車吧⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？」

榎本徑溫柔的擁上吉本，在放倒後座後寬大的空間讓他能整個人壓在吉本荒野身上，這樣的姿勢比以往他坐在吉本荒野那台小車裡做愛要舒服得多，雖然少了些狹小空間的焦急感，但隔天吉本荒野腰不會那麼痛也不會一直跟他抱怨，沒有不好。

「等等⋯⋯」

幾乎快要射了吉本卻突然喊停，改以整個人跨坐在榎本徑身上，讓對方下身再次滑進自己體內。

「啊⋯⋯徑くん！」右手快速擼動幾下，吉本荒野仰起頭，白濁自前端射出，「剛好」偏過榎本徑身上，射在車子後座的真皮座椅上。

想像榎本徑清理時眉頭深鎖的樣子，握上榎本徑還沒釋放的下身，對準自己剛剛留下痕跡的地方。

這樣徑くん就要清得更用心了呢，畢竟是公司的車嘛。

15.在下課鈴的一瞬間射出

「慎一くん。」透過沼田慎一房間的窗戶吉本看到一輛熟悉的車停在門外，拿著筆塗塗改改的手頓了下，繼續為沼田慎一批改作文，「這裡、」

體內的震動沒有停下反而更加快速。

吉本拉了拉上衣下擺，幸好今天是在書桌前教課，可以把自己因為後穴跳蛋的震動而興奮勃起的下身藏好。

『這副模樣、被慎一くん看到怎麼辦？』榎本徑的耳語彷若在他耳邊響起，吉本荒野努力夾緊雙腿，壓抑快感。

「老師你說什麼？」

「這、這裡的用字如果改成這樣會比較好。」

「喔⋯⋯好。」

在後穴作弄的東西改變頻率，不規律的刺激著內壁，吉本荒野感覺自己快忍不住了，上身前傾死命盯著沼田慎一的作文簿。

「還有這裡、哼嗯、這裡應該要這樣寫⋯⋯」

「嗯，知道了。」

趁著慎一在訂正的時候，吉本荒野一隻手伸下書桌隔著褲子撫摸自己，跳蛋的頻率忽然跳到最高，他抓著西裝下擺，試圖遮住什麼。

咬緊下唇，吉本荒野隔著褲子捏了下前端，洩出的喘息剛好沒被慎一聽到。

「叮鈴鈴鈴鈴鈴——」

「嗯啊——」

手機設的下課時間到鬧鐘響起，吉本荒野用還拿著筆的那隻手將其按掉。

「那麼今天就先這樣啦，慎一くん。老師等等還有事要辦。」

「喔、喔好⋯⋯掰掰。」

吉本荒野能清楚感受液體沾滿底褲，濕濕黏黏的貼著剛射精的地方，他勉強站起身，把東西都收到大包包裡，再把包包往前面拉，遮住自己下半身。

榎本徑竟然讓他在學生家裡沒忍住就高潮了。

他跌跌撞撞跑出沼田家，喊了聲明天見以後大力關上門，門外榎本徑將副駕駛座車門打開，手握方向盤側過頭看著他。

嘴角微微上揚，榎本徑看他的眼神像是在說「吉本老師真糟糕啊。」

「還不都是你⋯⋯徑くん！」

「いいねえ。」

「不要搶我台詞啦。」

16.鏡前淫蕩的自己

「雄大。」

咬緊牙根搖搖頭，晶瑩的淚水滑落臉龐，男人溫柔的吻在頸邊安撫。

「別怕⋯⋯抬頭看看。」

抬起頭，面前的大鏡子裡榎本徑從後頭抱住自己，上半身滿是紅痕，站立的下身頂端溢出半透明液體，缺乏關愛，張開的雙腳使榎本徑能更進入自己，羞恥的模樣讓田子臉一紅要別過頭躲開。

「好好看著。」

榎本徑溫柔的開始抽動，腳軟的田子一手扶在鏡子上，向前貼著鏡面，怎樣都會看見鏡中的自己。

「嗚、徑くん⋯⋯好羞恥⋯⋯」

臉貼在鏡面上，哈出的熱氣使鏡面產生一層白霧，田子雄大忍耐著榎本徑在自己後方的頂弄，伴隨榎本的節奏收緊後穴，快要達到頂峰的性器顫動，觸碰到冰涼的鏡子，在刺激之下射出。

「嗯啊、等、太快⋯⋯」

榎本徑的抽插尚未停下，想粗暴些卻又小心怕弄痛對方，摟著田子的腰，他改以緩緩進入再頂到最深。

「呼、嗯、徑くん⋯⋯」

田子看見榎本從後面靠上他的肩頭，啄吻幾口，榎本徑低聲在他耳邊說了句話。

再透過鏡子看見自己以最快的速度臉紅。

17.在馬桶上分開的雙腿

狹小的廁所裡擠了兩個男人。

榎本徑坐在馬桶上，雙腿微張，吉本荒野則坐在榎本身上，一樣雙腿張開。

榎本徑向上頂，吉本荒野向下坐，以完美的頻率結合，達到最高效率的深頂。

「好棒、嗯、徑くん好深⋯⋯」

「呼⋯⋯」

「再來、唔嗯、要、要⋯⋯」

「哈啊、荒野、」

同時射出。

18.只圍著圍裙的身體，一切都能被當作食材吃掉

可可漿在廚房到處都是，只有一半成功倒進愛心型的模具裡，剩下的有些還在原本的鍋子裡，有些則跑出鍋子，廚房都是巧克力的味道。

「還沒做好啦⋯⋯再等等、」

只圍著圍裙的田子雄大忍受榎本徑火熱的視線，明知道對方可能沒有在看自己而是在想事情，但他就是緊張的手抖，幾乎要把廚房毀滅。

圍裙底下的身體還留著昨天留下的淡淡吻痕，田子覺得榎本徑的視線讓每一寸肌膚都在燒，溫度越來越高，臉頰也紅了。

「啊！」一個不小心，巧克力漿潑到身上，田子雄大困擾的放下看起來像黑暗料理的鍋子，伸手要去拿衛生紙擦，榎本徑搶先一步抽走衛生紙，拉起田子的圍裙幫他擦乾淨。

對上榎本徑的雙眼，田子焦急的別開視線。

「這裡也沾到了。」走到田子後頭，圍裙的蝴蝶結剛好打在腰間，榎本徑快速解開，蹲下來舔了舔田子雄大的尾脊處，「還有這裡。」手指擠進沒有褲子包覆的雙臀間，戳了戳穴口。

「巧克力、還沒⋯⋯」

巧克力還沒被吃掉，田子雄大就先被吃掉了。

19.被不斷回絕的員工的敲門聲與遏制在喉嚨裡的嗚咽

「榎本さん？榎本さん在嗎？」

「嗯？哈啊、徑くん⋯⋯不可以去開門喔⋯⋯」吉本荒野雙腳勾上榎本徑不停擺動的腰，抱緊榎本與他貼合，讓他比較不費力，能插得更深，「徑くん還沒餵飽我、所以、哼嗯⋯⋯」

「榎本さん？奇怪了怎麼不在？」敲門聲越來越大力，榎本さん工作的地方明明就開著燈，怎麼沒人呢？

「呼、嗯、要不要叫給他聽？」縮緊內壁，吉本荒野勾起壞笑，「這樣他就會知道徑くん還在只是在『忙』了⋯⋯」

榎本徑挑眉，叫出來的話等等他回去的時候全公司都會知道吉本跟自己剛剛在上班時間做了吧？

「榎本さん？啊⋯⋯我身上好像有備用鑰匙？」

「啊啊、徑くん、他說、他有備用鑰匙喔⋯⋯」不但沒有停下，吉本荒野更放肆地在榎本徑耳邊喘息，享受的表情讓榎本徑不得不加快，他按著吉本的大腿，讓對方腿張得更開，自己再狠狠送進。

「啊、徑、」還沒講完話，榎本徑便向前咬了口吉本的上唇，粗魯的獻上親吻，舔去吉本嘴角溢出的唾液，穩住吉本不讓他講話。

「嗯？備用鑰匙打不開？啊，榎本さん好像自己升級他的鎖了？」

當然。

榎本徑扣著吉本荒野的腰，低喘幾聲後全數射進吉本體內。

不升級一下設備，就不能跟吉本在工作時間亂來了。

20.穿著大號衣服領子的一邊滑下露出肩膀

「唔⋯⋯起床了。」沒在枕邊看到榎本徑的身影，瞧瞧鬧鐘就知道對方大概在廚房做早餐。田子雄大隨便拉了件衣服套上，走到廚房見穿著圍裙的榎本徑剛煎好蛋正要裝盤。榎本徑真是個好男人啊。

「這樣夠嗎？」拿著早餐轉過身，榎本徑一看到田子雄大這副模樣，瞬間定在原地不動。

「夠啊。徑くん怎麼了？」

大一號的毛衣套在田子雄大身上，因為溜肩而滑下一邊，露出肩膀與鎖骨，下半身什麼也沒穿，只靠衣服下擺遮掩，勉強遮住性器，但也沒能遮多少，走路的時候都露出來了。

⋯⋯在家裡穿成這樣。

榎本徑決定放下早餐，伸出兩隻手指額頭旁邊搓呀搓，比照解密室之謎那樣，斂下眼眸沈思。

「徑くん？嗯？」

田子疑惑的拿手在榎本徑面前揮來揮去，見榎本徑都沒反應只好拿了早餐就走，去客廳打開電視配著吃，民以食為天嘛。

「⋯⋯雄大。」

「怎麼了？」

榎本徑走到客廳抓住對方正要開動的手，順勢湊上給對方一個熱吻。

做早餐什麼的好男人他不要當了。

當個壞男人吧。


End file.
